Charming Asylum
by coloredchandelier
Summary: ON HIATUS. Instead of fleeing from the cops down the 580, Jax ends up getting arrested after all. But instead of going back to Stockton, he gets placed where all the criminally insane go... Charming Asylum. Jax/OC
1. The Vecordious King

**Charming Asylum**

_by: brogenthelion_

**Pairing: **Jax/OC (Faye Brinley)

**Summary: **Instead of fleeing from the cops down the 580, Jax ends up getting arrested after all. But instead of going back to Stockton, he gets placed where all the criminally insane go... Charming Asylum.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Vecordious King**

**A/N: So I've been on a Batman kick lately and of course, like any weird fucker like me, I'm completely obsessed with The Joker and Harley Quinn. But this might have a twist. Or it might be predictible. I don't know yet. Whatevs. Hope you like. First chapter will be short.**

They placed him in here to rot.

They caught the most infamous Son of all and instead of putting him in Stockton on death row, they sent him here. Normally, I didn't feel any remorse for any of the patients that were sent here, but he was an exception. Everyone in Charming knew about Jax Teller; hell I wouldn't doubt the entire state of California knew about him. He was known for his crimes when he was in the Sons of Anarchy. But when his wife died, his murderous rampage shook up the entire town. A mourning man will do anything when his wife is dead. But this beyond avenging her, this was for a lack of a better term, pure chaos.

I just stared at him as he sat in his cell. They assigned me to him. A file can tell me so much, but to actually dive into a mind like that is an experience all in it's own. I've had my fair share of twisted stories, but nothing would be able to prepare me to hear his inner-most thoughts...


	2. Lies And Masks

**Chapter Two: Lies And Masks**

The security guards escorted him inside my office. He barely looked alive, but he did look different. Instead of an orange jumpsuit, that I'm guessing he was used to wearing when he would get arrested, they made him put on a white one. His hair was damp, which also means they made him take a shower too. But as my eyes fixed upon his through my glasses, I saw nothing but a desolate and broken soul; one that hid beneath an icy-colored veil.

Whenever I talked to patients, I wasn't really afraid of them. I knew how most of them ticked because they were classic, run-of-the-mill cases. I could tell what they were suffering from sometimes by the second visit. They're stories were honestly frightening, twisted and demented; but they were all the same. After working in my line of proffession for so long, I didn't really let anything affect me anymore. However, when I saw those eyes, something came flying toward me fast, obliterating my wall and shot through me something fierce. I don't know why it did, or how, but still, I maintained a proffessional appearance, keeping a mask on.

As Jax sat down onto the couch, the guards walked out and closed the door behind them. As the two of us sat across from each other, I figured before a defeaning silence could build up, I'd be the one to speak first. "Good evening, Mr. Teller."

"Jax." he said in a dark and correcting fashion. "Just Jax."

"Well Jax, do you know why you're here?" I questioned him..

The emotionless expression didn't leave his face. "Let's see... because I just murdered multiple people in the last few days, or is it because I'm known for the crime I committed in my club? _Or _how about is it because my whole life, I found out that I've been slowly drowning in lie after lie after lie?"

"And what would those lies be?" I asked him, scribbling some notes in my book.

"Doc, I'm gonna tell you something." he confessed. "You're without a doubt wasting your time here. Picking my brain will get you nowhere. You will only find yourself sad and tangled into a web you won't be able to get yourself out of."

Rage and depression were clearly obvious. An unstable childhood was too. From what I read in his file, he was the product of two other people involved with the same motorcycle club. His father was killed and his mother was the only biological family member he had left. Gemma I had found out had a long history of crimes herself. Most of the time, old ladies can't stand being around clubs for so long, so they would bail as soon as they can. But someone like Gemma Teller seemed to be the poison that twisted him up. Any good parent wouldn't want a kind of life like that for their child, much less their grandchildren. But of course, that became clearly obvious when it became news that she ended up being his wife's killer.

"Well, luckily for the two of us, I'm an expert in untangling minds like yours and you'll be in here long enough for me to do so." I informed him. "So, instead of giving up, why don't you try and work with me?"

Jax knew I was right. He really had no choice. Jax was permanently stuck here. He had no one left. Most of everyone he used to be affliated with was reported dead. The former president was never going to be able to leave here again. Jax wasn't a stupid man, or at least he didn't seem to be. Somewhere inside of him, I think he knew it would be best to just comply.

"Tell me about your mom." I requested.

The blond scoffed. "What d'you want to know about her? I told you doc, my whole life is based on lies and Gemma was the queen of lies. She kept the truth to herself for as long as she could. She collected it and locked it away from everyone like some sick horder. Even after I found out about her and Clay and what they did to my old man, she still could _not stop lying..._"

By the way he described her to me, I could tell the words burned his mouth. Speaking about her still seemed to hurt him. I continued to study him. "How did the lies continue?"

"Well for one, she lied to me about Tara." Jax bitterly replied. "She blamed it on the Chinese; said that they killed her. When Gemma showed me the man that she tried to frame the murder on, I tortured and killed him. He had nothing to do with her, didn't even know who Tara was and I took his life. I started wars with many of my own friends and foes for no reason _at all... _only because the truth was kept from me. Not to say my wife never kept anything from me, but I don't know why it wasn't clear to me from day one that it was Gemma and not the Chinese. She tried to tell me once that I was the only thing she truly love, but it was just another lie. She was out to save her own skin. My mother hated Tara. She never trusted her. Never truly gave her a chance because Tara refused to give in to her demands and manipulation. But for once when Tara came back, I had something that finally was normal even though it was short-lived. Gemma was too selfish to let me have it. She literally tried to force me to stay in this shithole and move forward from the club and the damage it brought to my family. Gemma just couldn't let go."

"Is that why you killed her?" I asked him.

"Gemma's lies costed many people their lives over twenty years. She became greedy like Clay was. She betrayed me so many times and brutally murdering my wife was the last time she would get a chance to. When I found her at my granddad's place, Gemma didn't flinch when I opened up the door. She didn't run. She couldn't hide from the fact that fate and karma finally caught up to her." he went on. "Before I killed her, she turned around so I didn't have to see her face. I started buckling under the weight of more heartache. I didn't think I'd be able to do. I kept shaking and trying to hold back my tears. I struggled with the choice to take her life, but Gemma told me to do it. She _wanted _me to do it because she knew it had to be done. It was the only way."

"What did feel after you shot her mother?"

The blue in Jax's eyes went from being sharp blue to a calmer tone; like an ocean after a violent storm. It was after hearing himself talk about Gemma finally being gone that a numbness began to posses him. He took a minute before he responded and then said one word. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I repeated. "No relief or sense of justice for Tara?"

Jax shook his head. "No... I thought it would relieve me, but it made no difference still. It was pointless. It wouldn't heal my wounds or extinguish my hate. The only one that got what they wanted was Gemma."

"Well, Mr. Teller have you realized that there's a little hypocrisy in your beliefs concerning your mother?" I pointed out to him.

He stared at me intensely. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"From what I understand your murdered several people before you attempted to flee from Charming." I answered him. "What's the difference between you and Gemma?"

Suddenly, I saw him rush up from his seat and into my face with his hands planted firmly on the arm rests of my chair. "Listen to me, doc. The difference between me and Gemma is that the people I killed were evil men. Men that were far worse than me. I might be a criminal, I might have committed homocides but only for the ones that deserved it for the shit that they've done. And Unser? He was just standing in my way. He was trying to protect the woman that took away my sons' mother and the love of my life. He wasn't any better than her. I'm not a good man, but I tried to kill the last of the poison that had been infecting for Charming for _decades. _And if I got my way, I would've been gone too. I want to die too, doc; don't you see that? I've been lying to myself for _years _believing that I was a good man. But I'm not. I never was and I never will be. I have no _fucking _reason to be alive. I wanted to go out like my father to make sure that my sons never try and get into the shit that I've been in... but that chance was stolen from me. And now Charming will still know that I'm alive and won't have anything good to believe in. "

It would be a lie to say that I wasn't petrified with fear right now. He was inches away from my face. This man could kill me with his bare hands if he wanted to; but I had to show him that I was still in control. That I wasn't afraid. Although, realistically, like any psychotic, he could practically smell my fear. But still I had to do something. "I'd advise you to sit back down and cooperate, Mr. Teller. One call from me if you even try to harm me and you'll be executed on the spot."

Jax saw right through me and my bluff. "Go ahead darlin'... I don't care... You'll just give me what I wanted in the first place."


End file.
